The AntiFanfiction of My Immortal
by Marcelisabeth Sinclaire
Summary: Yes, 'anti-fanfiction'. I'm not a fan per se, but I thought it would be fun to insert a normal character into the twisted 'goffik' realm. Hold on to your brain cells, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Tara Gillesbie's Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Elisabeth Novella Sinclair. I'm sixteen years old. I have dark brown hair and green eyes, and I like to wear the color purple. Here is my 'My Immortal' anti-fanfic. (I have blanked out the excessive swear words so as to protect the viewers' innocence, though if you have read My Immortal you have none left.)

Standing at the edge of the lake, I looked across it to the magnificent castle in which I would attend school. I entered a carriage pulled by invisible thestrals, which are basically undead zombie horses, and enjoyed the ride to Hogwarts.

When I arrived, I unloaded my luggage. I did a quick check; antique steamer trunk (they don't allow suitcases), other antique steamer trunk, cat traveling crate. Luckily, they hadn't lost any of my belongings. I unlatched the door to the cat crate and my cat, Claudia, leaped into my arms. I carried her up the stairs and into the main entrance of Hogwarts.

Immediately, I noticed a girl who was decked out in 'gothic' clothing that was ridiculously tight and slutty. Her hair looked like it took hours to do, and her face was painted like a nightmare clown's. Claudia hissed and fluffed her tail at the girl, who noticed me and stomped over.

I was afraid, but at the same time stifling laughter. She looked so stupid. Just when I decided she couldn't be any more ludicrous and amusing, she opened her mouth.

"Wahts up noo persn, u r not waering f-king Hollister or ofher prep cloze so u must be cool and nott a fu-ing prep, dat eyelinner loks rilly kawai on u," she said. I stared at her. What had come out of her mouth sounded like an African click language, with so many missing vowels and consonants that the words were mangled beyond recognition.

"Um, hi," I said. "I'm Elisabeth Sinclair….."

"Dat nam soundz lik a prep naem!" the strange girl shouted furiously. "R u a prep or wut?"

"No! No! I'm not a, um, prep!" I said, suddenly afraid for my life! She seemed to calm down a little, but glared at me with, oh horror of horrors, red color-contacted eyes.

"R u sure ur not a prep?" she said warily. I wondered what a 'prep' was, and what this girl had against these 'preps'. As far as I knew, it meant 'preparation', but somehow that didn't fit the context.

"No, I'm so not a prep," I said, adding the 'so' on an impulse.

She immediately brightened up. _Boy_, I thought to myself, _this girl's mood swings are worse than PMS_. "Ok so if ur not a prep I hav 2 chagne ur nam. Every1 here haz cool namz lik Vampire and Satan. my nam iz Enoby Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. Im not rel8ed to Gerard but hez so fu-ing hot so I wish I wuz."

I was completely baffled. Satan? Vampire? Dark'ness Dementia Raven? Who, or what, was this Gerard she spoke of? Giving me a new 'nam'? Or, perhaps, it was 'name'? I decided to play along with her, lest she pull out a knife (with bloody gothic lace on it, probably) and slice me up. "Ok, I'll take a new name," I told her, bracing myself.

"OK!1! Im goin 2 call u…..Jezabel Helena Nekochan Midnite!1!" she screamed in my face. I blinked twice. Jezabel? Didn't that mean a prostitute? Helena was a song by some band, I knew that. Nekochan was probably because I was carrying a cat. And Midnight, or 'Midnite', was probably a last-minute attempt at throwing some Goth in there. I immediately regretted ever wearing black in front of this girl. Or eyeliner. Claudia started to claw my arm in a desperate plea to run away from Enoby.

"So Jezabel iz bc ur gonna b sexah when ur wearing the rite cloze, and Helena is lik my favorite song EVER, and nekochan is japanese for cat gurl and ur carryin a cat, and midnite is just cuz it soundz goffik," Enoby explained. Yep, I had been right on the money. At least, that's what I had gleaned from her garbled speech. "Don't let any1 call u anythign else!" she warned. "or else they'll fink ur a prep."

"Um, what is a prep, exactly? I'm kinda new here," I said.

This set her off again. "Only preps don't know what preps r! but maybe since ur new and all u don't know. ok a prep iz sum1 who liks stuff lik pink, Hollister, and hilary f-king duff. I h8 that little b-tch," she spat. "but ur not a prep cuz I gav u a new nam and stuff so ur not a prep. Me and my bf drako and professor trevolry and sum other ppl r having a kutting session in about six hours, six minteus, and six seconds so b there if u don't want to b a prep. Bye, b-tch," she babbled before stomping back to the two black-clad, makeup-painted goth boys she had been hanging out with. One of the boys started to cry. She talked loudly to them and pointed at me a few times before stomping out of the entrance courtyard, with the boys following her like puppy dogs. Claudia finally relaxed in my arms.

I decided that it was safest for me to be on good terms with this girl, even if I hadn't understood half of her last little speech. And as for the six hours, six minutes, and six seconds thing? I just hoped that they weren't planning on sacrificing their blood to the devil.

After being assigned a house (Gryffindor, that probably wouldn't go over well with Enoby), I wandered around for a while. I didn't see Harry, Ron, Hermione, or any of the other famous students, which was quite disappointing. I got to my dorm (password was 'bloody fangz' of all things) and unpacked, flopping down onto my four-poster bed. Some other girls came in and stared at me. "What?" I asked them. "Is this the wrong room?"

They relaxed. "So you're not one of _them_," one girl said. She was a fairly pretty girl in a Hollister polo. "We thought-that is, Mariette and Cassidy and I thought-that you might be with Enoby. You're wearing black, and you've got cuts on your arms….."

"But I told her that the Zombies don't wear jeans, or carry around cats," another girl in a polo interrupted cheerfully. "They're much too 'goffik'. I'm Cassidy, by the way."

"Zombies?" I asked them, stifling a chuckle. It did seem to describe them.

"The Cliché Zombies are what everyone calls Enoby and her friends," the third girl, also in a polo, explained. "They'd hate it because they think they're all rebellious, but in reality, the self-mutilation, promiscuous or band-featuring black clothing, and makeup abuse is really so clichéd. Plus, they think everyone else is the zombies for liking more mainstream stuff. Oh, and I'm Mariette."

"And you wouldn't notice unless someone told you, but whenever anyone wearing goth crap gets around Enoby, their eyes glaze over and they become ridiculously servile. And sorry for not saying it earlier, but I'm Jenna," the first girl told me.

"Oh, well, I'm not a Zombie," I clarified. "These scratches are from my cat, and I happen to like wearing black every once in a while. It's a versatile color. Speaking of which, what's with the polos?"

The girls looked angry, "She somehow got her Zombie army to turn all our clothes into Hollister," Mariette said through clenched teeth. "I don't know how she did it. One morning, I had a bunch of nice, soft t-shirts and comfy jeans. The next morning, I have nothing but these stupid polos, and dumb Abercrombie miniskirts, and other crap. She thinks anyone who isn't like her is a 'prep' and that we all should be wearing this stuff. You'd better watch out, make sure she doesn't do it to your clothes too."

"Um, I don't think she will," I said, and told them about my encounter with the Cliché Zombie Mistress (as she was evidently called by some). Their mouths hung open before they burst out laughing.

"Jezabel…Helena…." laughed Jenna.

"Neko…..chan…." screeched Cassidy.

"Midnite!" bellowed Mariette. "Oh, that is priceless! What I wouldn't give for a name like that!"

Jenna and Cassidy immediately stopped laughing and stared at Mariette in shock and horror. "No, no, oh god, Mariette!" they wailed in unison. "Why? Why did you say that?"

"Chill out, guys," I told them cautiously. "She was just joking."

They continued to wail and moan. Mariette began screaming "No! No, I didn't mean it! I take it back! It was a joke! No, oh please no…"

I watched in terror as her lips became black, dripping black inch-thick lines of eyeliner appeared on her eyelids, and her face was bleached white. Two metal rings grew out of her eyebrows. The words "POSER PREP" oozed onto her polo in what looked suspiciously like fake blood. Then she dropped to the floor, whimpering.

"What just happened?" I screamed, backing away from them.

"Whenever someone expresses interest in Enoby's little gang without her approval, this happens to them," Cassidy told me, the cheer gone from her voice.

"Wash it off her, quick!" I instructed. "Fake blood should come out of polos."

"It's not fake," Jenna intoned solemnly. "Look at her wrists."

Mariette's wrists were slashed into the same words that were on her shirt. She seemed to be in shock. The other girls waved me away, as though they feared I had contaminated their friend.

I ran out of the dormitories, into the hall, and SMACK into one of the boys who had been hanging around Enoby earlier. He looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't quite place his face. "Sorry," he said in an overly gloomy voice. "Hey ur that gurl who wuz goin 2 da kutting seshon. u probly dont know were it is so I'll show u."

I followed him, taking in the disapproving looks of bystanders. I ducked my head in apology. "Kum on," he said. "Im Vampire btw. Ppl used 2 call me harry potter but now they call me vampire cuz I lik human blood. O, an hermosnie iz b'loody mary now n ron iz Diablo."

So that's why he was familiar! I was horrified, not only by the weird click-language but by the fact that the hero of the wizarding world, not to mention Ron and Hermione, had become a Cliché Zombie. I followed him to what I assume was the Divination room, but the entrance was draped with a curtain that was predominantly black and red. Swatting it aside and noticing an odor of-what I guessed to be-pot, I ducked into the dim room. Some emo-band song was blaring from the speakers. Enoby, the other boy from before, several miscellaneous goths, and an anorexically skinny woman (with dyed black hair that appeared to have been styled by an insane dentist) were all lounging around in beanbags or on the floor. Several were crying. Blood was running down their arms. I considered throwing up.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Tara does author's notes in the original, so I figure I might as well do them here. Thanks to all of you who put me on your watchlist. I'd love some reviews, since this is my first 'published' story…I do take suggestions for the storyline, I'll try to fit them into my overall plan. Apologies for the upcoming long description, they're fun to write but I realize that was part of what made MI so unbearable in the first place. My iPod rocks, thanks to Miss Tara herself for the help with the story's concept.)

Enoby barged over to me in her usual way. "OMG u cam 2 da seshon!" she cried, oblivious to the fact that she had inch-thick lines of black makeup trailing down from her eyes. "i luv u so muhc but not like a creper becuz im a girl duh." She reached her arms out to me in a 'give me a hug' gesture. I longed to have my cat, Claudia, in my arms to scratch this nutball away.

"Um, I don't see how crepes have to do with love," I said nervously, backing away. Her arms were bloody red, and I really didn't feel like having my shirt look like I had slashed someone up. She dropped them and eyed me warily before waving at the rest of the goths aimlessly.

"taht's Vampire, u no him, over there is drako my bf, and sum other ppl who r all cool and goffik. vampire is totaalty in luv w me so you'd better not have flirted with him, because if you did then I might have to teach you a lesson."

I blinked twice. That last sentence had been partially in normal English. Before I had time to consider why, however, Enoby handed me a knife. The knife had, as I had suspected, bloody gothic lace on it. I looked at the filthy blade, thought of AIDS, and shuddered. "You know, Enoby, I'll pass on this. It's not really what I like to do…."

"O, u lik razor blads or sumthign else, i lik knifves beter, ok then so wut do u want?" she asked, snatching back the knife as if she was afraid it had offended me.

"Uh, no, I'm not into cutting really," I tried to explain. She immediately misunderstood.

"o so u want 2 wacht a depressngin movie first, well we're watchign the corpse brdie later so that's prity deparessing," she said. I laughed nervously. She snapped immediately into super-hyper mode. "U need beter cloze! hang on i have better sutff in a clozet summwere. Willow can hepl me!" She and another girl, presumably Willow, dashed away to find 'beter cloze' for me. They returned minutes later, carrying armfuls of black leather, black fishnet, black tulle, and black velvet.

They threw the clothes on the ground and immediately jumped on me like animals, tearing off my clothes. The boys watched with interest, until Enoby screamed with all her voice, "OMG U PERVS STOP LOKOING! F_ OFF!" They averted their eyes, and two boys started kissing. Enoby sighed contentedly. "I luv bi guyz," she said wistfully. I contorted my face into a forced smile to mask my shock and disgust. Not that I had anything against bi guys, but seeing bloodstained goth guys sucking face was enough to turn me off completely. I didn't have much time to think about it, though, because the horrible pair of girls attacking me started shoving shirts over my head and pants up my legs, until I crashed to the floor in a display of unbalance. They ignored this and continued dressing me until they backed away, looking me over.

"Gud enuff," Enoby said. "Now 4 ur maekup!111"

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. I felt Willow hit my head with an unintelligible spell. I cracked one eye open and watched in disgust as my brown hair turned stiff and black. I bit back tears. I had liked my hair, and who knew what the cheap spell would do to it? I shut the eye again once I saw Enoby descending with black lipstick and eyeliner. My face was smeared with substances unimaginable, powdered with salty-smelling dust, and drawn on with spiky sticks. When they had finished and stood back, panting, they commanded me in one voice to open my eyes and held up a mirror decorated with, yes, pentagrams and skulls. Where did they get this stuff?

I screamed before I could stop myself. My face resembled the love-child of a zombie and a mime. My hair was cut into a 'scene' hairstyle, which was surprising since Enoby claimed to be a goth. It was dyed black with crappy purple streaks in it. My black clothes came right off the pages of an adult magazine for 'certain customers'. I just hoped Claudia wouldn't attack upon seeing me.

"ZOMG U SCremed bc u lik ur new look so much, rite? i no. ur so sexah but not lik that lol."

I weakly thanked the girls and retreated to a corner, which was inhabited only by a boy with red roots. This must be the famous Ron Weasley, I thought. He looked at me in a way that made me check to make sure my top hadn't split open. "Hey gurl, u look so f—in hot. want 2 go 2 a gc consurt in hogsmede 2morrow?" I glanced over at Enoby, who was making out with Draco. She glanced over at me and nodded firmly.

"Uh, sure, I suppose," I said nervously. "What's your name?"

"Well my nam iz ron wessly but ppl call me diabolo a lot now bc im goffik," he told me. "and u?"

"It's Eliz—uh, Jezebel, um, Helena Nekochan, uh, Midnight," I stuttered, feeling that I had got the order of the names wrong.

"Kewl. i'm going 2 just cal u Jezbel," Ron told me. I told him that was fine with me. Then, having overdosed on gothic-ness, I told everyone good-bye and fled, wishing I could have thought of an actual excuse to leave. People cast me fearful looks as I ran back to my common room.

As I had feared, my cat launched herself at me upon my entrance into the dorm room. Jenna and Cassidy were still there, sitting at Mariette's bedside. They had managed to wipe off most of the blood and botched makeup. They looked at me and screamed. "I know," I told them miserably, flopping down onto my bed. "I had the same reaction."

"Did _Enoby_ do that to you?" Jenna demanded. Apparently, I was forgiven for Mariette's incident. I nodded in exhaustion.

"Yeah….I want my hair back," I moaned.

"No problem," Cassidy said suddenly. "I'm good with hair spells. Do you have an empty jar, or something?"

"I have a jar full of candy I brought from home," I said, confused. I retrieved the jar from my trunk and held it up to her.

"Perfect. Empty the candy out of it, I know how to fix your hair," Cassidy instructed. I did so. She muttered a spell, pointed her wand at me, and as I watched in fascination, a stream of black and purple gunk flowed from my head into the jar. She sealed it quickly and handed it to me. "Here you go. One jar of gothic hairdo. If you want it back, all you have to do is pour it onto your head. To remove it, say 'Accio Goth Hair" and direct the flow of dye into the jar. The purple streaks might change around a bit, but it's not that much of a problem. The trick is to seal it quickly, or else it sprays all over the place. Goths don't like to be confined. Oh, and it goes back to its normal style too. Not that scene doesn't work for you."

"Oh my god, thank you so much," I cried, running over to hug her. She recoiled.

"Wash your face. Or, you could do the same thing as the hair dye, substituting 'makeup' for 'hair', but that's a little more tricky and a lot more dangerous. Let's just say that you probably want your whole face on your head, right?"

I nodded, shuddering. "I'll just buy some makeup or something. And some clothes, but I could always transform my current ones."

Jenna piped up, "I'm good at clothes spells. Mari's good at makeup, so she can probably help you once she's…better. That's why the three of us hang out together so much, we like doing the same sort of thing."

I put on my pajamas, washed my face, and fell into bed. Claudia, having calmed down, snuggled against me as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Ever since I posted ch.2 more people have put me on their watch list and I've gotten two new reviews. So happy! Thanks to all the people who like my story. I'm hoping to get it to 60 Microsoft word pages, which is what the original is, but I don't really know where this story is going so far, so it will be hard. I don't listen to MCR, thanks to Tara Gillesbie for being overly gothic. )

The next morning, I woke up feeling depressed. I had pretty much wasted my first day at Hogwarts. After all, Hogwarts was about learning magic, eating magical feasts, and making lifelong friends with whom you could duel anyone or anything. So far, I had skimmed over the magical feast, learned only a hair spell, and had a psychopath decide to be my friend and mentor.

Claudia the cat woke up, stretched, and purred in my face. I pulled a can of Fancy Feast from my trunk and opened it for her. As I watched her eat, I made a mental note to have as little to do with Enoby and her crew of Zombies as possible. I would still wear the goth crap for safety reasons, but I would keep it to a minimum and make sure people knew that it really didn't define me. I was feeling pretty good about myself as I got dressed for the day. I wore my black shirt under the provocative ensemble Enoby had thrust upon me, so as to avoid looking like a prostitute. I tossed on my school robe over it, wondering why I never saw Enoby wearing her robes. Or anyone else wearing them for that matter.

I headed down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. On the way, I smelled toast, pancakes, and cinnamon rolls wafting from the Hall. Then another smell hit my nostrils and made me gag: the smell of blood. I ran into the Hall, afraid that someone had had an accident or been attacked by Enoby's curse.

When I arrived, nobody was acting out of the ordinary. A lot of Abercrombie-clad people were sitting at the tables, eating delicious breakfast foods. For some reason, the walls had pictures of Ashlee Simpson and N*SYNC on them. My mouth watered at the smell of the food. Then, I noticed a table in the back that was coated in black wood stain. Did they even manufacture wood stain in black? This table, unlike the other ones, was not laden with breakfast food and pumpkin juice. Instead, it had boxes of Count Chocula on it, a lot of black-painted bowls, and pitchers full of congealing red liquid. I realized that was where the smell of blood was coming from. The table was populated by the entire legion of Cliché Zombies and the Zombie Mistress herself. Fighting back the rising bile in my throat, I rushed to another table before Enoby could spot me. Unfortunately, I had forgotten about my goth appearance. The people at the table recoiled from me at me in horror.

"Sssh,sssh, nobody scream, please," I whispered frantically. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Elisabeth and I swear to god that I'm not a Zombie."

For some reason, they believed me. One girl whispered to me, "So why are you dressed like that?"

"Long story," I told her, cramming a cinnamon bun into my mouth and washing it down with pumpkin juice. "I have to wear it or face the wrath of-"

"OM—G, Y R U over here?11" a voice said from behind me. I froze. The people at my table froze too. I lowered my head in defeat.

"Hello, Enoby," I muttered.

"Jezebel Helena Nekochan Midnite r u a PREP?111 After al i did 4 u?11" Enoby screeched in my ear. "C-m ovr 2 MY taybul rite NOW!11111"

I reluctantly followed Enoby over to Goth Town, England. (get it, because they're in England? Oh, crap, I just channeled Tara…) Ron gave me another one of those looks, the kind that that invades your personal space and makes you physically uncomfortable. I sat down nervously. The other girls looked at me, their mouths full of cereal and blood. Again, I had to suppress the urge to hurl all over the table's tacky stain job. Enoby pushed a bowl of blood-soaked Count Chocula at me. "Hear. eat this. nut prep food."

I shuddered. Picking up a spoon and lowering it into the revolting bowl, I wondered if this was a sort of initiation to the Zombie ranks. As I brought the spoon to my mouth and closed my eyes, I said a private farewell to my cat, my parents, and the three non-insane girls I had managed to befriend at Hogwarts, in the event that I died from eating human blood.

The spoon and its disgusting contents passed my lips. _Past the lips, past the gums, look out, tummy, here it…._BLECCH! It tasted worse than I could imagine. I forced it down and grinned weakly at Enoby. She wasn't happy yet.

"Y r u wering ur skull, GEDDIT, robez? Nut even preps were dem anymoar!11" She tore the robes off my body, leaving me feeling exposed. "But i gues taht u don't know taht much abot stuf here so its ok i gues. We shud go shoping 4 ur DATE wit Diablo. We can go 2 hot topic, taths my fave store EVAH."

What was a Hot Topic doing in England? I made a mental note to ask Jenna and Cassidy about that later. Before I had time to ask if I could have my Count Chocula plain, Diablo had grabbed my hand and pulled me after the rest of the goths, all of whom were suddenly rushing out of the Great Hall. Between the hand-holding and bloody breakfast, I doubted my stomach would last all day.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Well, my character has had quite an adventure so far, hasn't she? But did you really think Enoby's influence would stay away forever? Please write reviews after reading my story! I've never listened to MCR, thanks to Tara G. for being craze-y. Look, a rhyme!)

The boys detached from our group after arriving at Hogsmeade. Enoby, Willow, and Hermione (whose name was apparently now Buh-Loody Mary) pulled me into a dark store. I recognized it from my trip to America. It was, indeed, Hot Topic. However, this particular Hot Topic was different. Instead of carrying cute Japanese-themed wallets and video game shirts, this one carried shirts of only five bands, all of which Enoby loved. Instead of having neon-coloured jeans and Hello Kitty accessories, this Hot Topic carried clothes in only black. True, some of the stuff was trimmed in purple or red or silver, but the main colors were black, black, and black. There also appeared to be a promiscuously goth version of a prom dress store in the back. Enoby, Willow, and Buh-Loody Mary jumped up and down squealing, apparently overcome with delight at being in Hot Topic. Then, Enoby spotted the fact that the cashier was male and immediately began hitting on him with all the subtlety of a fat guy's naked butt. He, for some reason, was hitting back. While she was otherwise occupied, Willow started handing me clothes to try on. I noticed that, oddly, the ones she was giving me weren't that revealing. I had probably been overreacting before. My current outfit wasn't even that bad. I shrugged and headed into a changing room.

The first few outfits weren't bad. I noticed how they made my chest look bigger, but how I definitely needed to be skinnier and paler to _really_ make them work. I longed to have the goth makeup on to really see how the full effect would enhance my appearance.

The dresses I tried on were amazing! I couldn't decide which one out of my fifteen I should buy. I even had Willow redo my makeup to really pull the whole thing together. When I came out of the dressing room, the boys were back. Diablo's eyes popped out of his head. He fell to the ground singing a song that I didn't recognize. All the other people clapped because we made such a cute couple. I was so flattered that I ran over to him and kissed him straight on the lips.

I don't really know what we did for the rest of the evening. It all went by in a blur. When I staggered up to my dorm, dragging six bags full of clothes and makeup Enoby had bought for me from Hot Topic, I felt the urge to stick my middle finger up at Cassidy and Jenna (Mariette had gone to the hospital wing). They stared at me in a frightened way. Hah, get it? Way, like that Gerard guy Enoby talks about? Who sings these amazing songs?

"Wut are u looking at, preps?" I demanded. They exchanged a scared look. Suddenly, Cassidy threw two things at me. They burned when they hit my skin, "Ow, what da heck?" I yelled angrily. Then, I looked down and saw what they were.

One object was a medium-rare steak. The other was a book. The cover of the book showed two pale hands holding an apple. I felt strange, like something was being drained out of me. The book's pages ruffled and the steak glowed, like it was radioactive.

"What happened?" I asked weakly.

Jenna and Cassidy looked relieved. "You were starting to talk like a Zombie, and look at all that Hot Topic stuff you bought," Jenna told me. "You know that she managed to turn a KJ's Laundry into a Hot Topic? I don't know how she does it. Nobody else here wore cheap American labels until she showed up."

"How does she do it?"

"Nobody knows. Same way she turned our clothes into even crappier American retail, I guess. Same way she messed up your mind."

I had a sudden, terrible thought. "I think it was the blood."

"WHAT?" Jenna and Cassidy screamed in unison. I gave them an overview of how my day went.

"Hey, I know!" Jenna said, turning to Cassidy and then back to me. "You can be a sort of spy! Like, you tell us everything that you guys do together and we try to figure out how she does…whatever she's doing. Please? It might be the only way to free us from these absolutely ridiculous polos."

I thought about it. Risking my life and sanity to free Hogwarts from the oppressive fist of Enoby Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way? I would be the non-gothic, female Harry Potter!

"I'll do it," I said. Little did I know what horrors awaited me.


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: Did I scare you a little bit there with Elisabeth's little slip into goffikness? Anyway, my love goes out to all those who favorited me or put me on their watch list. You all are my motivation to keep writing and conquer my procrastination! I love music, thanks to Mistress Gillesbie for the neverending lulz.)

I woke up the next morning with a cat in my face, a hunger in my belly and what felt like a tiny man with a big chainsaw in my head. I groaned loudly and rolled over into the excited stare of Jenna and Cassidy. "Wake up, sleepy pants!" they greeted me. "We've got to get you ready for your double-agent mission."

"God, you're really into this, aren't you?" I asked, throwing an arm over my eyes.

"Well, if one of your best friends was in the hospital wing because of someone, and your clothes had all vanished thanks to the same person, and you were constantly subject to abuse by that selfsame person, wouldn't you want to stop them?" Cassidy inquired. "Yeah, I thought so."

I rolled my eyes, activating soreness in them. Wincing, I swung my feet over the other side of the bed and sat up.

"Drink this," one of them said, and a drink was thrust in front of me. I sipped at it. It was fresh pumpkin juice, cold and delicious. I sighed contentedly. A plate of the breakfast food I had lusted after was placed on my lap. I immediately dug into it, satiating the stabbing hunger pains in my stomach. It tasted so amazing.

"Good thing you bought so much Hot Topic crap," Jenna said, exploring each of the six bags.

"Actually, Enoby bought it," I said. "I can't waste money on stuff like that, even when Zombified. Plus, the store cashier gave her a lot of it for free. I have no clue why; she was hitting on him hard enough to make even the perviest of the pervs cringe."

Cassidy whipped out a roll of parchment and produced a quill from apparently nowhere. She scribbled down something before asking me, "How, exactly, was she hitting on him?"

I was confused. "I don't know…she was using this obnoxiously sexy tone of voice and practically rubbing herself on him, while making all these veiled hints about, eh, stuff."

She nodded and scribbled some more. "Sorry to be giving you the third degree here, but we need to know all her patterns of behavior if we're to figure out anything about her mysterious powers."

These girls were being almost as creepy as Enoby's gang, I thought. Mysterious powers? Behavior patterns? What were they, little miniskirt-wearing Sherlock Holmses or something? Seized with an urge for normalcy, I searched for my normal clothes. I was planning on dressing normally to see if that threw Enoby off my scent for a while and attending classes as I had wanted to yesterday. To my dismay, all of my regular clothes were gone, vanished in the night! I concluded it was the strange force that had stolen everyone else's clothes. I was pelted with questions from Jenna and Cassidy all while applying makeup and getting dressed in my brand-new, horribly revealing, and overly gothic clothes.

"What was her expression like when you ate the cereal? Was she muttering? Any facial twitches?"

"Did you notice if they were all wearing a common piece of jewelry, preferably one that looks suspicious and is the most prominent one on Enoby herself?"

"Was her bowl empty or full? How about the others?"

"Are any of your new clothes the same as hers?"

"Have you listened to any of the bands she constantly references?"

"Ew, you kissed _Ron_?"

I waved them away after answering as many of their inane questions as I could. Scooping up my cat for protection, I headed down to meet my gothic 'compadres'.

They were nowhere to be found. I was stunned. Perhaps I could go to my classes after all? I shrugged. Then, I opened a pocket mirror (with Enoby's favorite symbols all over it) and wiped off two-thirds of the makeup I was wearing. Much better, I thought, snapping the mirror closed.

I actually ended up attending my classes! Professors Snape and McGonagall (who, strangely, introduced herself to me as 'Professor Mcgoogle') were very strict, but good teachers. I brewed a successful Fragrance Potion in Potions class. Fragrance Potion is a type of potion that, if left opened in a room, would emit wafts of scent that adjusted according to the mood of the room. We left Snape's class with a hefty homework assignment and his promise (or threat) that we would be brewing antidotes next class. In Transfiguration, McGonagall taught us all how to transform an ordinary jam jar into a miniature carousel. Unfortunately, our lovely carousels all turned into Backstreet Boys CDs after ten minutes. Another example of Enoby's curse, I thought. Jenna and Cassidy, who had Transfiguration with me, made a note of the event on their scrolls of parchment. Claudia the cat seemed to have a delightful time chasing after the castle's mice population, McGonagall, noticing Claudia's source of entertainment, told me that the mice weren't quite what they seemed. She then proceeded to transform one of the (black) mice into an empty bottle that had once contained white foundation. "It's an easy way to get rid of her mountains of empty makeup containers," she told me. "Thank goodness you have a cat. The makeup mice are safe for cats to eat, as long as they haven't got cancer or anything."

"The mice?" I asked.

"No, the cats. Gothic makeup does nothing for cancer patients," McGonagall said sadly.

I assured her that Claudia was a healthy, young cat.

The rest of my classes were challenging as well, but better than shopping with a bunch of crazy people. I was going down to dinner when I saw Enoby and Draco heading down to the common room, hand in nail-painted hand. I hid myself behind some young Hufflepuffs, one of whom was snatched by Draco. I watched in sickened horror as Enoby proceeded to drain the terrified little girl's blood. The girl fell down the stairs, either lifeless or close to it. When the disgusting couple had left, I ran to the still-breathing little girl and took her to the hospital wing as fast as I could, hoping I could save her. After handing her over to the nurse and explaining what had happened, I walked over to the sickbeds, noting that the nurse had acted as if I had proclaimed the girl to have a stubbed toe. In one of the beds, I found Mariette. Her condition had worsened, if anything.

I sat down next to her and felt guilty. I talked to her, even though she was unconscious. I told her about my near-Zombifying and how Jenna and Cassidy were working hard to find out Enoby's source of power. I even told her about the makeup mice.

The nurse eventually shooed me out, telling me it was time for dinner. I decided that normal dinner was the perfect way to end this (mostly) normal day. When I walked out of the hospital wing, I had to duck into a shadowy corner to avoid Enoby and Draco again. This time, he was carrying her into the hospital wing. Her wrists were slashed open. I gagged, and, remembering the blood from yesterday, threw up in the corner, nearly missing Claudia. I skipped dinner after all.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: Sorry about not updating in such a long time. I had a lot going on and absolutely no idea as to how the plot would further develop. I'm just kind of writing whatever comes to my head at the time. Didn't you love McGonagall's statement about gothic makeup? Oh, you also get a little bit of Elisabeth's personal history in this chapter. I quite enjoy movie soundtracks, thanks to the Demented Queen of Goffikness, Tara Gillesbie, for being my inspiration in this so preppy world.)

The next morning, I was awakened again by Jenna and Cassidy. "Elisabeth!" Cassidy cried. "We'll never get anywhere on Enoby if you insist on sleeping until noon every day! By the way, we came up with a name for ourselves. Sort of like a club name, because I figure we can get other people to join."

"It was all totally Mari's idea," Jenna told me, pulling me to my feet and throwing the hair spell out of its jar and onto my head. "Before she, well, you know." Her face started to crumple. "The nurse told me when we brought her in yesterday that the people who _it_ happens to don't always live…"

"I know, I'm so sorry. But what was the name?" I asked, hastily trying to reverse Jenna's oncoming tears.

Cassidy punched Jenna lightly in the shoulder and gave her a supportive look. Jenna smiled weakly and turned to face me again. "Enoby's Downfall. It sounds like a band! But it's also got that 'cool' factor that makes people want to join us. Speaking of which…."

"We've got a mission for you," Cassidy said, whispering and looking around conspiratorially.

Oh, boy. "A mission?" I repeated, feeling apprehensive.  
>"Yes. One of those bands that Enoby is addicted to is having a concert in Hogsmeade tonight. There are about three concerts per week, and we've already missed two. How they get Muggle bands to play here, I don't know. You need to go to the concert and find out if the songs have anything to do with Enoby's strange behavior."<p>

I remembered something. "Hey! I've already gone to one! But it was after the whole Count Chocula – blood experience, so I don't remember anything about it."

"Perfect!" shouted Jenna, exclaiming a little more than a sane person should. "That way, you won't be drawing attention to yourself when you suggest that they all go!"

Me? Suggest watching Muggle bands and doing whatever else it was that people did at a Muggle concert? Oy vey.

"Well, I guess," I said uncertainly.

The sole members of Enoby's Downfall clapped. "We'll be sure to take notes on how things are at school with her gone. She usually skips class all day to shop for concert wear. Also, we need you to interact with the girls in her Zombie army. The guys are probably beyond help at this point…though maybe if you weaken the group the overall hypnotism thing wears off. I'll have to consult my notes," Cassidy said, mumbling the last part.

Great. This was getting better and better. But I had to do it, for the sake of the school. I only wished that I could have at least gotten one full year at Hogwarts before being roped into this madness. I guess I should have gone as a first-year after all instead of studying abroad in America.

I guess I haven't talked about that, have I? Well, since my parents aren't Muggles, I was automatically invited to join Hogwarts as an eleven-year-old. However, my dad works as an apothecary, and he had wanted to go to America for a few years to research Wiccan remedies and potions. After exchanging owls with Professor Dumbledore, it was agreed that if I read all the schoolbooks necessary, I could enter Hogwarts when we came back from abroad. I like reading, so it wasn't an issue. Also, I had quite liked the Wiccans in America. That's where I got Claudia; she was a good-bye present from my friend Dragonsong.

But the fact that I stayed away for so long meant, apparently, that I couldn't get a proper, traditional education here. Instead, I had to arrive at school when it was in the full swing of gothic destruction. Well, it couldn't be helped. I got dressed in the least revealing dress that Enoby had bought me, painted my face in shades of penguin, and marched down to the dungeons to find Enoby and her Zombies.

I found them with ease; the crowd of Abercrombie-clad people rushing to their classes was giving them a wide berth, forming a large gap in the sea of faces. I pushed through the crowd until I got to the Cliché Zombies. Enoby was kissing Draco, and Harry (I couldn't bear to think of him as Vampire) was watching them with a strange expression on his face. I took a deep breath and tried to remember how I talked after eating the cereal of doom.

"Hey ppl. Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmead," I said. "Want 2 go?"

Enoby paused sucking Draco's face and looked at me. Then, after a long pause, she unlatched her mouth from Draco's and drew in breath sharply.

The other girls all said, in unison, "GASP!11!"


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

(AN: So, okay, this part isn't about the concert. That is in Chapter Seven, part 2. But anyway, I think it's pretty good, and it is crucial to the plot, so don't skip over it! Thanks, loves. I'm obsessed with songs from Sweeney Todd, thanks to TaEbory for inserting herself into Hogwarts.)

True to what Jenna and Cassidy (I'd begun to think of them not as Enoby's Downfall, but as JC) had told me, Enoby demanded we go shopping for clothes to wear to the concert. This meant, surprise surprise, another delightful trip to the strange and mysterious hell-hole known as Hot Topic (AN: I actually quite like the real Hot Topic. So please don't hate on me for calling it a hell-hole.) The cashier was a middle-aged man with a wedding ring, but this didn't stop Enoby from hitting on him just like she had hit on the last Hot Topic drone. I could hear her from all the way across the store: "ZOMG U LOk juts liek geered way who is the hoteest guy EVAHHH!1!111"

I wandered over to the dress section, where Buh-loody Mary was perusing through the racks. I stood next to her and pretended to be interested in a dress that was probably three sizes too big for me. "What size are you?" I asked Buh-loody Mary. My voice made her jump a little bit.

"Im a 4our," she informed me. A four? That was tiny, considering she was seventeen. At least, I thought she was seventeen. That was Enoby's age.

"Well, I need help finding, uh…_kawaii_ stuff," I said, turning my whole body to face the girl. "I don't know what Enoby likes."

Buh-loody Mary stared at me like I was speaking Turkish. I wondered if it was because I was asking her to form an opinion of her own. "Well….it dependz on wut you like most," she said. Now it was my turn to stare. Her English had almost sounded…normal! Was I breaking the curse at last? Was Hermione returning?

"Can you help me find some stuff?" I asked. "I'll show you stuff that I like, and you can help me with finding other things."

She nodded slowly, a look of suspicion on her pale, overly makeup-coated face. I thrust my arms into the dress rack and shuffled through the dresses until I found one that was mostly purple, shockingly. "How about this one?" I asked, showing the dress to Buh-loody…_Hermione_. It was quite pretty really, a sort of Gothic-Victorian style with layers and a lace-up back. She looked at it critically.

"It covers up too much. She wont lik that," Hermione informed me. "I think they have somthign similar over here…..."

Her English was getting better and better! She walked to the other side of the dress section and brought back the same dress, but with a dramatically lower neckline and shorter skirt. I forced a smile. "Much better," I lied. Well, at least it was purple.

We continued the clothing search for a while. I was surprised to find that even Enoby's version of Hot Topic had a few decent outfits in it. I wasn't even under the Zombie curse. Hermione's grammar even got better and better until she was actually speaking normally! All in all, it wasn't as bad as I had expected.

I selected a lot of makeup and the least revealing outfits (at least, as little revealing as I could get away with) and brought it all up to the checkout guy. Enoby was still 'making eyes' at him. He let her have all of my stuff for free, plus a truckload of clothes for the rest of her Zombie army. The rest, that is, except Hermione.

"B'loody mary y dont u hav any kewl cloze for da concyrt?11" Enoby demanded. Hermione lowered her eyes and glanced at me sideways. I looked away.

"I don't know, Enoby, I just didn't find anything I didn't already have," she said softly. Enoby looked furious.

"OM-S Y do u talk lik dat!111" she yelled. "R U A crhistina or wut?111 i lett jezble talk lik dat bc shes cool but u r actin lik a PREP!1111111111"

I winced at the butchering of my 'name'. Hermione lifted her eyes enough to cast me the blackest look I have ever received before lowering them again and saying "I dont no wut u maen Enoby."

Shoot. I had been so close. But did that mean that they talked like that on purpose? Also, what did S stand for in OM—S? Scarlet? Slut? Scary?

"What does S stand for in OM—S?" I whispered to the cashier, who was busy putting Enoby's "purchases" into trash-bag sized bags emblazoned with the Hot Topic logo.

"Stan," he said back. I stifled a snort. Stan? Who was Stan? Was he Enoby's first boyfriend?

"Who's Stan?" I asked him. But before he could answer, Enoby grabbed my arm and forcibly pulled me away. She shoved my bag of purchases into my arms and marched off, leading the Zombie army. I tottered up to Hermione under the weight of the bag and touched her arm. She whipped around and smacked it away, whispering "F—k off prep," then turned and walked dutifully after Enoby.

_Well, damn_, I thought. I had lost Hermione to the clutches of her alter-ego Buh-loody Mary.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

(AN: Warning: Some of this chapter is extremely goffik (read:crappy). Viewer discretion is advised. Also, as a disclaimer, I've never been to a concert in my life so if my upcoming portrayal of a concert is totally off, then I'm sorry. I listened to MCR once and hated it, thanks to the Tara the Twisted for creating the worst-or best?- fanfiction ever.)

After shopping, we stopped at a series of what Americans call Porta-Potties (although here they were Magic Flushes) to change clothes. I put on the first dress that Hermione had found for me, and got Willow to re-do my face. I also put on some boots that I had gotten; horrible, knee-length things with more buckles than a belt factory. They hurt immensely, but I just stuffed a couple pairs of the panties that Enoby had bought (which I stole from her bag) into the boots for padding, though they were made mostly of lace and didn't really help. I removed something else from my bag: a camera that I had snuck in there on the way out of the store. Sure, it was shoplifting, but I thought that in the long run it was probably for the best, especially if this camera could help me stop Enoby. Plus, I loved photography and had missed my old camera, which had been stolen in America by some pickpocket.

Once we had all gotten dressed to Enoby's satisfaction, she stuck her two middle fingers into her mouth and managed a pitiful whistle. A whole carload of brooms flew out of nowhere. Most of the brooms were black, with lace or logos or fancy wooden cutouts nailed onto them. Everyone seemed to recognize their own broom, and seized them. The only broom left was less ornamental, but the shaft was purple-black swirled and the lace on the tail was minimal. I snatched it up gratefully. Enoby cast me a look and informed me, "Sry dat 1 iz so f-king broning. Itz da only spaer I had u can fix it up l8r. mabye u can get jelo or greard or miyek to snig it 4 u!111"

"itz fine for now," I told her, hopping on in proper broom-riding position. This presented a problem. A small breeze wafted by and lifted up my skirt to reveal….well, let's just say it wasn't London or France. I'm pretty sure neither London nor France has kittens on it.

Luckily, Enoby didn't appear to notice. Ron…er, Diablo did, though. He shot me the most filthy, lecherous grin I had ever received and ran his tongue over his lips in a way that made me want to take three acid showers and a bleach bath, dress like a nun, and become a lesbian. (AN: No offense meant to anyone, I just mean to say that the idea of boys was suddenly revolting to her.)

Enoby glanced over. "Y RU cittign lik that? Da wuind will blo ur skrit and we can c ur pantiz!"

No sh-t, Sherlock. I adjusted myself until I was sitting sidesaddle, like her and the other girls. It felt unfamiliar and wobbly. We flew off, with me barely making it.

When we arrived at the concert, I immediately noticed something weird. All of the other people had blank, zombielike faces. I glanced back at my own group. They seemed normal-at least for them-and non-affected by whatever it was making the crowd so strange. I snapped a few photos with my camera, playing with the angle at which I held it. Unfortunately, this camera didn't have a screen that displayed the images you captured, so I hoped desperately that they had come out well.

Diablo grabbed me from behind and licked my ear. I squeaked, stepping on his foot accidently-on –purpose with my heavy boot. He swore and let me go, glaring. "Sorry, sorry…baby…" I said, forcing the last part out with a fake coy smile. He smiled back, looking like a poster boy for a child molesters' group and grabbed my hand tightly.

"C—m on sexah," he said, "we hav 2 go 2 da fornt uv da stag."

He pulled my forcibly after Enoby and the group, who I didn't notice had disappeared. We ended up close to the front of the stage. I could smell the thousands of people's body odor, not to mention Enoby's recently applied perfume and Diablo's cologne, and it made me sick to my stomach. I fought the gag reflex. Then, my ears were suddenly attacked with a sound that reminded me of the time my cat Claudia stepped on a sharp piece of metal. It was accompanied by a noise that was reminiscent of claws down a screaming chalkboard. A sudden blast of grating 'singing' washed over the other two noises, causing me to yell and attempt to cover my ears. Diablo caught my hands before they reached my ears and planted them firmly on his waist. He enveloped me in his stinky arms tightly and squeezed, yelling and jumping along to the music. I looked for Enoby, desperate to see something other than Diablo's nasty yellow teeth. She was grinding on Draco while singing along to the music. The other Zombies had begun to dance with each other too. I was beginning to feel faint. I slapped Diablo's hands away from my chest, where they had begun to roam, and turned away from him. That's when I noticed the other people

The rest of the crowd was all jumping up and down, waving their fists in the air. Their expressions hadn't changed. Suddenly, the music stopped briefly and everyone, including the Cliché Zombies, Enoby, and Diablo, screamed in one voice,

"IM NOT OKAY!11111111111111"

I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 8

(AN: …)

I woke up in darkness. I closed my eyes and opened them a few times experimentally. Nothing. The inky blackness surrounded me. I could hear muffled sounds around me, but could not make out whether they were voices or just urban noise. I tried to sit up, to move my arms, but they didn't respond. What had happened to me?

I was seized with a terrible fear. Was I dead? Had someone killed me?

I had a sudden flashback to the concert. That's right…there had been a concert the night before. I had gone, with a group of people. Enoby. And her friends. Oh, yes….I had gone through with a plan to try and bring her down. Everything started trickling back into my brain like a stream of congealed juice from the bottom of a bin. I tried to move again. My body refused to do what my brain told it to. I blinked my eyelids open and shut. Open…shut. Open, shut. Openshut! Openshut! There was still nothing but impenetrable blackness.

Great. So the concert had blinded me. And it had paralyzed me as well. Delightful. Fab. Brilliant. Lovely. Constrillifiguslish. (This is not a word.)

I sat (lay?) there thinking of nonsensical words, looping them around and around in my head like a lasso. As I was connecting them into phrases, like "It broke, like my heart's glove in the world of Synecdoche", I suddenly heard something. It sounded like a match being struck.

There was no light, but faint warmth touched my face. I tried to make a sound, but found there was something over my head that deflected my breathing back at me. Determined to find out where, who, and in what state of being I was, I focused all my being on wriggling. Suddenly, I was free to move. I sat up hurriedly. There was a scream, and a crash.

I had been sitting in a bed. A large, thick blanket had been over my head and tucked around me extremely tightly. Wherever I was, it was very dark. I looked in the direction from which the scream had come. I couldn't see anything. Another sound, like a match being struck, and a tiny light bloomed in the black. Behind the light was a pair of very frightened eyes. They were huge and wet. The light moved downwards and lit a partly broken glass lamp. The room was thrown into shadows and yellow lights. The lamp was being held by a tiny girl, clutching it and a book like weapons.

I instinctively went to push the hair out of my eyes. My fingers whiffed in front of my face. I did it a few more times, confused. Finally, I came to grips with the fact that there was no hair to push away. I felt my head cautiously. My hair was, thankfully, still there, just pulled back. I turned my attention to the room. It was a private hospital-wing room. I had seen them when I got the tour of the school. The nurse had told me that they were hardly ever used. Why was I in one?

Now, back to the girl. She was slowly inching towards the door. "Stop," I croaked in a voice that even scared me. She shrieked, and covered her mouth with her hand. I cleared my throat. "Stop," I said, in my nicest voice. At least, what passed for it.

The tiny girl stood up timidly, leaving the lamp on the floor. She eyed me in a panicked way, as if she was afraid that I would jump up suddenly and attack.

"Come here. I won't hurt you," I said softly. "I swear. I just want to know what happened."

She tiptoed over, keeping the book in front of her. It was _Witch's Mad Passion_, by someone named Alastina Jolence. I smiled and gestured to it. "You like romances?"

She covered the title with her small, pale hand. "You—you're in the h—hospital wing," she stammered. "Two girls b—brought you in h—here." Her eyes welled up. "P—please don't hurt me!"

I felt like crying too. I was apparently now as feared as the rest of the Zombies. This is not what I had wanted from Hogwarts at all!


	10. Chapter 9

(AN: Okay. I'm going to start taking this story in a slightly different direction. Don't panic! It won't be dramatically different. Also, the little girl is another OC. I'm working on a lot of stuff right now, so updates are going to be really irregular. Music is good, thanks to crazy-girl Gillesbie for giving us all a bad case of the lulz.)

I sat in bed, staring at a terrified, crying girl on the floor of a private hospital-wing room, and forcing back a lump in my own throat. I had gained a reputation as a Zombie. My chance for a normal schooling was pretty much destroyed. I was the enemy of the school.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said to the little girl, desperately trying to patch up my rep. "I'm actually undercover to try and expunge the Zombies. That means to get rid of them."

"I know what 'expunge' means," the girl said, a note of fear still in her voice. "I'm not a first-year, you know. How can I trust you? You looked just like one of Her group until Madam Pomfrey cleaned you up."

I could hear the capital H in Her. "I honestly don't know how I can prove to you that I'm not evil. It's sort of a hard thing to prove. What's your name?"

She took a deep breath and appeared to be thinking hard. "It's…..Tsuyuki," she said. "I believe you, but only because you speak like a normal person. I'm w-warning you, I know all s-sorts of defensive spells!"

The last part was said quickly and in a terrified voice. I squinted harder to see the little girl. She did look Japanese, which would explain the name, but that would be a long way to come for a magical school. Didn't they have magic schools in Asia?

"Can you turn the lights on?" I said. "I can't see you, and this darkness makes everything seem a little bit scarier, doesn't it?"

This seemed to convince her more than anything. She rushed to light the torches hanging from the walls. Once they were all lit, I could see her properly.

She was small and thin, looking as fragile as a bird. Her eyes were huge and blue. Her hair was glossy black and it hung down her back like a curtain. Blunt bangs cut across her face. She was really quite adorable. The only thing that marred her face was a crescent moon scar that came down the side of her face to just under her right eye. I couldn't see how high up it was, but I wondered how it had gotten there. More than that, I wondered how an Asian girl had ended up with round blue eyes.

"I'm not actually Japanese," she offered, when I inquired about them. "My parents were huge Japan-o-philes. They're Americans. My mom's Black Irish on her mom's side, but that just means she has dark hair and blue eyes, not that she's black, and my dad's…I'm actually not sure. German, maybe? But I came out looking like this, so they try to pass me off as Asian for some reason. You'd think that they'd learn that my English accent gives me away…"

I touched the side of my head. Now that she wasn't convinced I was homicidal, she just seemed to go on and on. It hurt my brain a little bit. Once she finished talking, she looked at me quizzically. "So why were you dressed up like Her, if you're good? Also, oh! If you're better, you can leave. I'll get Madam in a second and she'll discharge you…"

I waved a hand to stop her prattling. "Being let out sounds good. I'll tell you about why I looked like that if you promise to keep it secret. Enoby can't find out."

She flinched at the sound of the name but brightened up immediately. "I can do better than that! I can help you! I know about medicines and stuff, and I'm really smart!"

Now it was my turn to flinch. "I don't know, Tsuyuki. It's really dangerous" But then I remembered how utterly cliché that sounded, and decided on the spot to recruit this new member for Enoby's Downfall. "You know what? Sure. You'll need to talk to the rest of my group, though. There's only two, and they're really nice. They're probably the girls who carried me in. But first, let me out!"


	11. Chapter 10

(AN: And so, our brave heroine makes a new friend. Will she be a worthwhile ally? I'm kinda going to skim over some parts that I could be expanding more on, just because I want to get back to writing Enoby. La dee dah…..I cannot sing well, thanks to Tara for being so goffik!1!.)

I got out of bed and undid my hair. "Did you happen to find a camera anywhere on my person?" I asked Tsuyuki.

"Er…..no," she asked. "Should I have?"

I panicked. Where was the camera? It held crucial photos of the concert! "No time to lose, Tsuyuki!" I shouted, grabbing her hand and running out of the wing. Madam Pomfrey waved at me as I ran by her.

As we were running up to the Gryffindor common room to find Jenna and Cassidy, I wondered what could have happened to the camera. Hopefully, they had it with them.

When we reached the Fat Lady's painting, Tsuyuki pulled on my hand. "Er, Elisabeth?" she said. "I'm a Ravenclaw…I kinda can't go in."

I exhaled exasperatedly. "Wait there," I told her. She seemed only happy to catch her breath. I dashed in, found the founders of Enoby's Downfall upstairs in the dorms, and pulled them downstairs. After introducing them to Tsuyuki, I asked them about the camera.

"Camera?" Jenna asked. "No."

"Me neither," Cassidy said. "We found you passed out in the Great Hall. Enoby and her posse had dumped you there and walked away. They probably have it."

I was freaking out. If Enoby found the camera, she might become even more suspicious of me! I ran away down the stairs. From behind me, I heard Cassidy say, "So, er, Tsuyuki, do you know if there's a girl called Mariette in the hospital wing?"

That reminded me. I ran back up to the dorms, hastily re-dyed my hair and re-did my makeup. I ran back out just in time to hear something about "St. Mango's". Ignoring the fact that I was pretty sure there was no patron saint of citrus fruits, I dashed away to the Slytherin dungeons.

Enoby and her crew were there all right. I blended in with the group and pretended to listen to the conversation.

"So Enoby bayb," Draco was saying, "deres dis noo skool on da plarent of marz. Itz rilly kawaii and da prinsipple is a lyin who can—"

Enoby cut him off. "OM—S, deres no blud on da moon so how cud I surviv u dum a—s? plus hot tpoik dusnt mak kewl goffik moon speac sooits so id look like a fat PREP!1111111"

He looked confused. "I didtn say it wuz da moon I sed it wuz mras. And dere are no perv teehcers 2 spy on u wich is awesum cuz I want u all 2 muself ha ha ha"

"SJHUT UP!111 I HAT U AND I watn u to go to dis dum skool by urslef you f-ker!" screeched Enoby.

Draco looked sad. He pulled out a razor blade, slit his wrists, and ran away crying exaggeratedly. I pulled a face. Then, I made my move. "Hey Enoby, did u c a camera dat I had?" I asked, trying to speak as goffikly as possible.

She looked at me. "OM—S Jezabel Helena Nekochan Midnite u B—TCH I m so glad sat ur feeling ebtere! We tought u were ded or sumting." Diablo ran over, fell to his knees, and started singing something. Then he tried to kiss me, but I batted him away.

" Yah, ur caramel got garbed out uf ma hand by dumbledutt," Enoby continued, "wen we cam bak in da skull GEDDIT. He hatz godffik karamz. He haz a hole culekshun in his oficf. He constipated da last sixx camrelas dat I had."

I felt like a thousand-pound weight had fallen down and crushed me. The only way to get my camera back would be to break into Dumbledore's office. At least, that was what I thought; Enoby never was easy to understand. What was that about constipation?

I hung out with the Zombies for a while, letting Diablo give me weird stares, mostly because I wasn't in the mood for Jenna and Cassidy's obsessive conversations or Tsuyuki's prattle. I'd stopped trying to keep track of my classes, figuring I could always get held back. It would be worth it to stop Enoby.

After discussing the various levels of 'hotnesz' of several members of the band we'd seen at the concert, Enoby suddenly turned to me. "Go an get us sum food bc im hunnnnggry!1111" she demanded. "Nut prep food goffik fodo. also get me moar razrs cuz my 1s dat I hav r dull."

"And get uz sum red vinez!11" shouted Vampire and Diablo in unison.

Never having pegged them for RedVines fans, I shrugged, said "Sure, Enoby," and strolled off, looking for the painting of fruit that concealed the kitchens. I saw people giving me strange looks as I passed by. I wasn't really in the mood for explaining to them how I wasn't really evil, so I snarled at them instead. A Hufflepuff girl shrieked and ran away, clutching her hands to her neck. The others gave me a wide berth. Maybe this was why Enoby liked being so hated; it gave her a feeling of power.


	12. Chapter 11

(AN: I have…no clue where this is going. However, my goal of getting this story to 60 Word pages, just like My Immortal is, is coming true! I'm just over halfway through! Mooowahahaha! My love goes out to the rest of the VPM/SKP fans who caught my references. 3 3 3 I love 'Granger Danger', thanks to Lauren Lopez for being supermegafoxyawesomehot…..I love you, Lauren…and of course, sharpened canine teeth go out for the author of the world's most lulzeriffic fanfiction.)

I found the painting of fruit after about half an hour. All of the fruits had been marred by the addition of fanglike marks in their flesh. I groaned and prodded the pear halfheartedly. It yelped, and the painting swung open to reveal a tunnel leading to the kitchens. I climbed in cautiously, since my clothing was horribly restrictive in the climbing department.

I navigated my way cautiously through the somewhat dank tunnel. I expected to smell delicious food wafting from the other end of the tunnel, but all I smelled was damp. This was disappointing.

I finally stumbled out of the tunnel and into a large room. It was obvious that it had used to be a kitchen, but all of the kitchen equipment was gone. Now, two of the walls were lined with large refrigerators. One wall was lined with boxes labeled ATKINS. The house-elves, dressed in black tea-towels embroidered with red symbols, were cutting open the boxes, removing the prepackaged food inside, and shoving it unceremoniously into one of the refrigerators. I cleared my throat. One house-elf looked over and screamed. The others whipped their heads towards me and immediately fell to the floor in submissive positions, whimpering pathetically.

"No, no, no, no, no," I said hastily, waving my hands frantically. "I'm not going to hurt you. God, why does everyone think I'm going to hurt them?"

"Please take no offense, please, miss," whimpered one of the elves. "But your clothing is similar to that of Mistress Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way…she who comes in here many a week to make demands for….beverages most unholy." The other house-elves squeaked in fear and made hasty shushing noises in the elf's direction.

"Explaining why I'm dressed like this would take too long. I've come here because Enoby wants some food," I told the elf gently.

"So you are a friend of….Mistress?" the elf squeaked, terrified.

"Ah, not a friend _per se_," I said hesitantly. "I just…hang around her. Anyway, may I have some food, please?"

"The….beverage….is in the refrigeration device," the elf whispered.

"Which one?" I asked, eyeing the many refrigerators.

The elves looked at me confusedly. "The beverage….which Mistress Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way asks for," the brave little elf replied.

"Er…thanks," I said. I walked to the nearest refrigerator and opened it. Cans and cans containing…something…lined the shelves. I peered at the black-and-red labels. "VOLXEMORTSERUM" was branded on each and every one. I picked one up and looked closer. "Blood Flavor" was written in 'gothic' font under the 'Volxemortserum'. I turned the can around to look at the ingredients. A list of unpronounceable ingredients was written on the side, but at the end was listed "Alcohol, Hippogriff blood (for flavor and color)".

I covered my mouth with my other hand to keep from gasping. Hippogriff blood! Not only was it massively addictive, but it could also cause delusions, paranoia, and numerous other dangerous side effects. Not only that, but it was illegal in every country except America!

I turned to the house-elves. "What is this?" I demanded, not even trying to keep the shock and anger out of my voice. "Hippogriff blood? Do you even _know_ what that can do to someone?"

That one little house-elf, who had stood up and had been twiddling his tea towel nervously, flattened himself to the ground again. "Forgive us, mistress…."

"Miss!" I corrected. 'Mistress' sounded blantantly sexual, or a title for old maids.

"Forgive us, miss!" the elf nearly shrieked. "But Mistress Dark'ness Raven….Dementia….Way….Dark'ness Dementia…anorexia…"

"What _about_ Enoby?" I snapped.

"She…she…..she demand….er, she _requested_ fresh blood to be available at all times….."

"But this is _NOT_ blood!" I cried. "This is an alcoholic drink containing one of the most dangerous and illegal substances since methamphetamines! This is…Volx…emort…serum!" My tongue tripped over the unfamiliar word. I realized that I sounded like a horrible, whiny little child, but honestly! If this drink was the cause of Enoby's actions, then the house-elves had indirectly caused the downfall of one of the greatest magical schools in the world!

"Please, mistress….miss…" the poor elf stammered. "Blood was so costly, and the money provided to us for food by the school was simply running out…so we, the poor, menial servants of the kitchens, we had to seek out an alternative which would not drain our pockets with quite so much horrible speed…and now we must purchase all food pre-made so as to conserve Sickles and Knuts…"

"Ugh!" I exclaimed with disgust. I ripped open the door to the refrigerator containing food and grabbed an armful of sandwiches. I stormed out of the kitchens, vowing to inform Dumbledore of the illegal substances being served to students on account of his Knut-pinching. I felt a little sorry for the poor house-elves, even though at the same time I was still incredulous that they could be so _stupid_.

Gathering up a few sandwiches, which had fallen, I negotiated my way through the tunnel again, towards the opening leading to the remains of Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 12

(AN: My sincerest apologies to the people who want longer chapters…I will try harder to write more….I finally bought the Sweeney Todd soundtrack and I am happy, thank you so much, Tara, for being illiterate.)

Enoby looked at the sandwiches in my arms. "ZOM—G I TOLD UNUT 2 BRGN PREP FOOD!1111" she screamed in an all-caps voice. "U wre supozed 2 bring blud or sumting!"

"They were out of blood," I said through clenched teeth. I would cut off her supply of Volxemortserum as much as I possibly could. She looked at me in fury.

"U f—king b—ch!11111" she hollered. "WT— IS RONG WIT U?11 DEY R NEVR f-king out uv blud!"

"Well, they were today!" I snapped back at her. I don't care what she did to me, I had a friend in the hospital wing and an extensive knowledge of protective spells.

She glared at me in raging disbelief, and then shrieked louder than I thought possible. There were no words, just a high, keening wail. Then, she ran off, waving a random knife which she had pulled out of nowhere.

Draco gave me a horrible look and ran after her. The others stayed, but backed away from me a little, "U shudnt talk 2 eboby lik dat," Vampire told me. "Lats time sum1 did it, she slit her wrists and had to go to the hospital wing."

I looked at him, dumbstruck. Had he spoken…proper English, against all odds? "And…then what happened?" I asked, not actually curious but just dying to find out if he would speak more English and not Enoby-speak.

"Well, she lived," Hermione cut in. Yes, it was Hermione, not B'loody Mary! The tone of voice was exactly the same as when we had been at Hot Topic that one time. "She always lives. But the person who talked to her…"

Vampire—no, _Harry_, Hermione, Diabolo and the other miscellaneous goth kids who hung around Enoby all turned their heads toward Willow, the quietest member of the group. She in turn looked at me. Her eyes were slightly wet.

"It was horrible," she whispered. "I was thrown out of school the next day by Snape…he said that I had skipped math but we don't even have math here…and then…"

Her eyes spilled over with tears. Hermione put an arm around her protectively. "Enoby ordered me to stab her as well, and I did because Enoby asked me to. I had to watch Lupin rape her before doing it. It was horrible. Then, Enoby forgot all about being angry at her and brought her back to life somehow." The others nodded in agreement and….shame?

I was shocked beyond shock. "So are all of you just pretending to be her friends too?"

The atmosphere changed instantly. The group 's heads snapped up, and they glared at me as one being. "What do you mean, 'too'?" Harry said suspiciously.

Shoot. Rewind, rewind, rewind…."I overheard some people talking about trying to become her friend just to find out her secrets," I stammered.

Before I could blink, Harry….Vampire had slammed me up against a wall with vicious strength. "U betre be tellin da trut," he said, his voice full of deadly contempt. "cuz if ur not den ill have 2 tell enobby. And she wunt lik dat." His hands gripped my shoulders like vices. I felt slightly dazed from my head hitting the wall with such force.

Hermione wrenched him off me. "It's okay," she said. "She's not a prep. She's a true goff like us."

Vampire looked down at her face and seemed mollified. "Well, alright then," he said. "I'd better go and see how Enoby is. Maybe she and Draco are having sex and I can join in!"

He ran off. The others followed him.

I shuddered, Hermione came up to me and touched my shoulders gingerly. I winced slightly.

"Until now," she said softly, "I've been perfectly happy to be her friend. Even when I had to kill Willow…but there's something about you that's different. I don't even know your name, but I feel like I should be your friend and not Enoby's."

I blinked twice. "But if that's what you think…what happened during that day in Hot Topic?"

She frowned. "I still liked Enoby. I wanted to be her friend forever. It's quite fun really, having people treat you like you matter, or having them be scared of you. Before she came to Hogwarts…" Her brow furrowed. "That's strange. I don't actually remember what happened before Enoby."

Hmm. That was strange. I looked closely at her, trying to read her facial expression. I found nothing. "Well…my name is Elisabeth," I told her in a whisper, so the others wouldn't hear. "I don't really like Enoby. I want to help you all return to normal."

Then I remembered. "I had a camera at the concert, but Dumbledore took it. Will you help me get it back?"

She hesitated. "I don't know…" Her original straight-arrow nature was coming back! I was really pulling her out of the goffikness!

"Oh come on," I insisted. "You're breaking a million rules hanging out with Enoby anyway, Skipping school, doing drugs…"

"It's Draco that does drugs!" Hermione insisted. "He's a dealer. He sells pot and coke and loads of other rubbish to anyone who buys it from him."

Interesting. I'd have to remember all of this stuff for JC and Tsuyuki. "Well, that aside, will you please help me get the camera back from Dumblybore.,,,I mean, Dumbledore's office? And we've got to keep it a secret from Enoby!"

Hermione bit her lip. She lifted her black-enameled nails to her mouth and chewed, apparently unconsciously, on her index fingernail. I silently prayed that her canon goody-two-shoes nature would be overpowered by her hatred of evil.

"I guess I will," she finally said.


	14. Chapter 13

(AN: Hello my lovelies. Sorry for not updating, but I have been undergoing extreme emotional stress, not to mention I burned part of my face off with glue and pierced my index finger with a sewing machine. No, I'm serious. Anyway, I'm doing something new: CONTEST TIME! *much exciting theme music* bum bada dum dummmm! Whichever of you lovely lovelies can tell me the name of the obscure MI character Hermione and Elisabeth are discussing in this chapter gets a PRIZE! I stumbled across him/her while re/re/rereading MI today. I was annotating how many times she says "black", "f—k", "goffik", and a bunch of other stuff. So basically, I'm high out of my mind on goffikness. So, PM me the answer if you find the character!. *coughcough* Elisabeth Sinclair assumes no responsibility for brain damage caused by reading My Immortal. And please stop telling me to write longer chapters! I try!)

After double-checking that Vampire, Draco, and the rest were not suddenly coming back from…wherever they had gone, I grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her off to find JC and Tsuyuki. We got some strange looks as we ran up the staircases hand in hand, though from what I had seen at the "kutting seshin", homosexuality couldn't have been that new around here. We ended up at the library, figuring that they might be researching something or other. We split up, against my better judgement, and went to look for them.

As I wove in and out of the rows of bookcases, I noticed a shadowy figure running two seconds ahead of me. I sped up a little. So did the figure. This continued for quite a while. I was so intent on catching the shadow that I didn't notice the RedVines wrapper on the floor until it was too late. As I hit the ground, which made one of my wrists scream out in throbbing pain, the shadow vanished around the edge of the bookcase. I thought about calling out, but it was obviously a hopeless cause. I dropped my head so I was staring at the floor. What in the world had made me feel the need to chase that shadow so strongly?

I heard a noise, so soft it was almost inaudible. I looked up. A wispy, dark figure was peering around the bookcase, looking at me intently. It fled before I could tell if it was male or female, or even human. I got up carefully, gingerly rotating my wrist. I could feel nothing in it except pain. Rubbing it gently, I decided to regroup with Hermione.

I found her in the Restricted Section, which had been opened to the students for some reason. No, I speak too soon; a sign hung crookedly above one of the bookcases labelled "Goff Boox (lol like goffs read, rite?)". Hermione was running her fingers over the spines in an almost seductive way. She was whispering to them gently. I crept behind her, straining to hear what she was saying.

"Yes, yes, I know…" she was whispering. "I've been away from you for so long. Even with her approval, we could never be together. I know that somewhere, you contain secrets to defeating her…all I need is for you to guide me to it. Just…unlock your secrets," Hermione crooned. She leaned forward, eyes closed, lips parted. It was as though she was gently breathing in their essence. Her feet softly stepped forward, until her lips brushed the spine of "Mysteries of the Dark Arts".

I rubbed my face absentmindedly. My fingers came away black; I was crying. It was so undeniably touching to see this reunion. Had Enoby really denied poor Hermione the pleasure that reading gave her? Had "B'loody Mary" been reduced to someone who merely fantasized about running her fingers over a crisp page, breathing in the unique paper scent each book has? Or, even, had she forgotten books entirely until now, and was now re-discovering them like a person on a diet rediscovers cake?

Somehow, I knew that others would find this display of love creepy, yet I found it beautiful. I also knew that I should not startle her out of her private heaven by tapping her on the shoulder. I sneaked (AN: Snuck?) to the end of the Restricted Section and coughed gently. She jumped slightly, stepping back from the bookcase. "Oh, Elisabeth. I found…this!" She randomly grabbed a book off the shelf. It was black, with a red satanic symbol on it. The title was in such fancy baroque typeface, it was illegible. Walking over, I gently pulled "Mysteries of the Dark Arts" off the shelf as well.

"How about this too?" I suggested. "It looks pretty useful."

After giving me a look of desperate gratitude and checking out the books, we continued on our way.

"So, there's you, Willow, Ron…er, Diabolo, Vampire, Draco, Dracula, Crabbe, Goyle, and Enoby, right? That's all of her gang?" I asked Hermione as we walked up the many magical staircases. I glanced upwards; the ceiling could not be seen past all of the staircases.

"Technically, not me," she said. "And there's someone else…at least, there was."

"Who?" I said, surprised.

Hermione's face scrunched up in an effort to remember. "I don't remember. It was a girl…no, a guy. No…I just can't think of it. I know he…she…_they_ only were with us once. I think their parents were killed by vampires or something? Or perhaps their parents commited suicide? I can't even keep track anymore. Enoby seemed to think my parents were vampires; did you know that?"

"No," I said amazedly. "Are you quite certain you can't remember the person?"

"I can't…and yet, it seems so important," Hermione said. I could tell that not knowing something was driving her mad. I decided to drop the matter, for now.

We arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password?" she drawled, in her usual fake-operatic voice.

"Bloody fangz," I said confidently. The Fat Lady sneered at me. "Wrong!" she snapped. "Go away."

Hermione pushed me sideways and stepped in front of the painting. "Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" she demanded of the Fat Lady. I raised my eyebrows in shock, and partial disgust. What the hell kind of thing was that to say?

The Fat Lady looked taken aback, then swung open. I stared at Hermione. "How…what?" I stammered.

She shrugged. "It's the password."

We stepped into the common room to find JC and Tsuyuki, deep in discussion about how Draco apparently used to have a habit of rolling around on the ground, and whether this had any significance.

I cleared my throat. The jumped, turned around, and Tsuyuki screamed. Jenna hastily put her hand over Tsuyuki's mouth.

"It's okay, it's okay," I said hastily. "This is my friend, Hermione."

"Hermione?" Jenna and Cassidy exclaimed in unison.

"Mrhmmnee?" Tsuyuki shouted from behind Jenna's hand. Gagging, she pushed it away. "Hermione?" she corrected herself.

Hermione stepped forward, a tiny smile on her face.

"Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you," she said.


	15. Chapter 14

(AN: Wow. I officially suck at updating. ANYWAY~! The winner of my contest is "Some Moron" [yes, that is his name] at for guessing the correct character before everyone else~! Thanks to the rest of the lovely lovelies for guessing. I adore you all. Please visit my contest winner at .net/u/2533360/Some_Moron and read his works!...blah blah thanks Tara, blah blah music reference.)

After group-hugging, I remembered something. "Tsuyuki," I said, "didn't you say that since you were a Ravenclaw you couldn't go into the Gryffindor common room?"

"Apparently I can after all," she said, shrugging.

"Now, that's just lazy writing," I said, turning to the author of this fanfiction and scowling. (AN: Sorry….) "I should hope so," I said, still miffed at the lack of self-referencing skills.

"So, turns out we have to get a camera from Dumbledore's office," I said matter-of-factly. "It contains crucial photos from the concert."

"We're coming with you!" Jenna, Cassidy, and Tsuyuki exclaimed in unison.

****format change~!***

I walked down the empty hallways, feeling like a blood cell in empty veins. My buddies sauntered along beside me like the cool cats they were. Smooth jazz music played in the background.

I knew that this camera would have the secrets to bring down this dame and crack her case once and for all. Taking a drag off my cig (AN: She doesn't smoke, it's just for the mood), I blew out the smoke and watched it twirl in the air like a bunch of gray ballet dancers.

"How much farther to the main man's place?" Jenna asked, pushing her sunglasses higher up on her nose. Her voice held cool indifference, like a cucumber relaxing on a beach chair in Mexico.

"Not much farther, sweet cheeks," the Asian dame replied. She was the brains of the outfit; smarter than a dolphin that had gone to private school. Her endless information was useful, though I had to admit that I had my suspicions about her. How exactly did a dame as youthful as her gain so much critical knowledge?

We passed a few people, plain Janes and Jims and other tall glasses of water not worth mentioning. They gave us strange looks, but I was used to 'em. When you're in this business, you're lucky if they're just looks and not smacks in the head.

When we finally arrived at the big cheese's crash pad, I took another drag and blew the smoke at the door. Pulling my fedora (AN: She doesn't own a fedora) a little farther down over my eyes and shoving my hands in the pockets of my trenchcoat (AN: Again, she doesn't really own one), I jerked my head in the direction of the door. "Anyone know how to crack it?"

Cassidy cracked her knuckles. "I, eh, know a few spells that'll have this door talkin' in no time, boss."

"Nah, nah, lay off the violence-io," I said. Cassidy had always been a bit of a loose cannon; her tactic was to shoot first, ask questions at the autopsy. A method I always found coarser than sandpaper. I preferred a more…subtle, less deadly approach. (AN: As you've probably guessed, Cassidy is not violent.)

I sauntered up to the door. "Hey there, big guy," I said in low tones. "We, ah, need to get inside. You wanna….let us in?"

The door remained silent and unmoving.

"I'm sure we can, ah…work out a little compensation for your trouble," I said, lowering my voice to a purr. "I think I can figure something out that a guy like you might…appreciate."

The door shuddered before creaking open. "Thanks, big boy," I whispered to it. "I'll be back with your reward in a few minutes. Stay…cool."

We walked into the office like a bunch of cats strolling into a junkyard full of dogs. Cautious, nervous, but acting like we didn't care. "Alright, let's split up, cats," I said, snapping my fingers. The rest of my posse scattered.

I strolled around the office, casually smoking. I leaned against a bookcase while staring at an orb, which swirled colors that van Gogh would have given his other ear to paint with. Suddenly, the bookcase shifted like an uncomfortable lady at a party full of pervs. I nearly toppled, but righted myself hastily. I decided to go ahead solo.

Sauntering through the newly exposed passageway, I gasped in shock. I had come across an enormous room full of anything and everything black, gothic, or Satanic. The room looked like a demon's man-cave. One wall was full of makeup, one wall covered in Satanic signs, and a shelf high up contained….cameras!

****format change~!***

I called for the others. They came running almost as soon as the call had left my lips. It echoed around the cavernous roon

"What is it, Elisabeth?" Tsuyuki was crying. They nearly fainted when they saw the room.

"Oh, my God," Jenna and Cassidy said together. The backs of our heads were touching our shoulders as we looked at the room; taller than Big Ben, it seemed to be.

I ran over to the wall with the shelves, put my hands on a shelf full of—strangely— towels, and prepared to climb. "NO!" my friends yelled.

"What are you _doing_?" Tsuyuki exclaimed. "Why aren't you using Wingardium Leviosa or Accio?"

"Won't work," I said. "Plus, I don't want to drop it."

"How do you know it won't work?" Tsuyuki said insistently.

I pointed to a sign. "ANTI-THEFT SPELLS IN PLACE. GO AWAY!" it read.

"Oh," she said, blushing. I shook my head, and prepared again to climb. The rest of Enoby's Downfall scurried to surround me, ready to catch me should I fall.

I started to scale the shelves, stepping on the hem of my dress every few shelves. Soon, the hem was irreparably tattered.

I passed countless items that had most likely come from Enoby. On one shelf, copies of that book Jenna and Cassidy had thrown at me in chapter 3 were locked in a glass case. They glowed faintly.

After what felt like hours, the shelf of cameras still lay high above me. My arms were starting to give out. "Hey," I called down, "can you see how much farther I have to go?"

"Not that far," they called back enthusiastically. I gritted my teeth and kept climbing. A burning sensation grew in my arms like toxic fungus. Countless shelves later, I called down to them again and got the same answer. My arms were screaming in pain, my hands were aching, and I could feel my palms uncurling as soon as I gripped a shelf.

I struggled on. Waves of fire coursed through my arms. I let out a strangled cry of pain before I could clamp my lips around it. I wondered in desperation how long I could keep going on.

Just as I was about to give up and climb down, I spotted something jutting out from shelf above me. It looked like a mess of black straw, and a scrap of lace peeked out. Could it be?

Forcing myself to ignore the unbearable agony that was my arms, I hauled myself up to the shelf. Yes! Gothic broomsticks! I laughed in delight, unable to stop myself. If these worked, I could just fly up to the cameras quicker than you can say 'treacle tart'!

I reached out a hand to grab the nearest one. Unfortunately, in my jubilation, I had completely forgotten my arms' weakness. My palm uncurled, the sweat from my hands making the shelf incredibly slippery. With a cry of fear and shock, I fell off the shelves and started to plummet to my death.


	16. Chapter 15

(AN: I'm so sorry, loves…I am so terrible at updating. In self-defense….no, no excuses; I'm just lazy. Lazy lazy lazy! And shot for ideas. Anyway, I can't just leave you all with a cliffhanger, so here is the next chapter of My Immortal: The Anti-Fanfiction. It is extra-long to make up for my laziness. Ah, and also: if this is your first time reading this story (or not), please tell me how you found this story to begin with. I WANT MORE READERS! I have found a new musical love, and thanks to that girl who called herself Ebony for killing off twenty of my IQ points.)

You know how they say that when you die, your life passes before your eyes? That's not true. It is in fact when you do NOT die that this happens; the reason being that in the other case your brain is too busy being dead to go off and replay your life for you.

I watched the ceiling running away from me as though it were afraid. Images of my parents, my Wiccan friends, my cat, everyone I had ever known, rushed past my eyes. I closed them and found that they were wet. While I may have survived the concert of doom, I knew that nothing could save me from the messy death that comes after hitting the floor from a long way up. I had seen people drop food off tall buildings and heard about people dying after jumping off of bridges. I crossed my arms over my chest, wishing I could have said my goodbyes to the ones I loved.

I began to count the seconds I fell. One…two…three…four…five…

When I reached seven, I stopped counting. I had already been falling for some time before counting. The room was not quite _that_ tall. I opened my eyes to find myself slowly drifting downwards, like a leaf.

I uncrossed my arms. There were two…things…hugging me from behind. Were they arms? They were black, not African black but black as Enoby's hair. Wisps of smoke were drifting off them as though they were burning deep under the skin. I touched one of the arms. It was cold to the touch, and yet the chill did not penetrate through my clothes.

Finally, I felt my feet touch gently onto the ground. I collapsed to the ground; my legs were jellified from the climb, just as much as if someone had hit me with a Jelly-Legs Jinx.

I groped around in the pocket of my dress for my wand. "Un…unjellify," I gasped, pointing it at my legs. They felt normal again, so I stood up cautiously.

Jenna, Cassidy, and Tsuyuki were all looking up towards where I'd fallen, their mouths open in silent screams of horror. "It's alright, guys, I'm fine," I told them. No response. They were frozen, stiller than statues.

I turned around to find an apparition standing before me. It was in the shape of a girl, smaller than I was but not as small as Tsuyuki. As I watched, she grew to my height. Her hair was made of smoke, and grew and changed constantly. One minute it flowed to her waist, then her shoulders, then her knees…

Her eyes were the only substantial thing about her. They were bright red, like neon marbles, and seemed to stare like lasers into my green ones. I averted my eyes from hers, but found nothing to stare at except for her clothing; viciously ripped, revealing more than was doubtless intended. I returned my eyes to hers, keeping a steady gaze to show I was not afraid.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

Her lips parted. A voice issued from the dark cavern behind them. "_I am Darkness_," she said.

"Did you do this?" I asked, pointing to my frozen friends.

"_Yes_," she answered.

"Why?"

"_I wanted to talk to you alone. You are the only one dressed like Her. The others are not."_

Again, the capital H in Her. "What has that to do with anything?" I demanded.

"_Did Hermione not tell you? I am one of Enoby's friends_," the thing called Darkness whispered. _"Created without reason, clothed only once, provided with an ambiguous 'real' name, and forgotten. I am Darkness. Or Jenny, if you like._"

"Is that why you're…?" I asked tentatively, gesturing to her body.

"_A ghost? No,"_ Darkness said. _"Dumbledore hates all things goffik, so he collects what She leaves laying around in hopes other students will not be contaminated. Since She left me behind…I was swept up with the cameras and bottles of blood, and locked in this prison. _

"_Here I sat, surrounded by goffik paraphernalia. Most of it was rubbish, but I found old, old books up on the eighty-ninth shelf. They had spells inside, such evil spells…"_ She sighed. It came out as light smoke. _"I was still foolish then. She created me to be goffik, and goffik I was. I attempted the spells, my silly pierced tongue tripping and slipping over the ancient words. To make a long, long story short…the spells did not have their intended effect. And so here I reside, escaping only when Dumbledore enters to deposit more of Enoby's rubbish. I always end up returning to this room, merely because I have nowhere else to be. The other ghosts scorn me, you see._"

I stared at her. This time it was her whose eyes averted. She hugged herself over her breasts and sighed again.

"So why did you save me, then?" I inquired. "Would it reverse the spell or something?"

Darkness made a strange sound. Was it supposed to be laughter? It came out as little puffs of smoke, like the clouds that resemble sheep. "_No. Such spells are, as it turns out, irreversible. I saved you for two reasons. One, I did not wish for someone else to meet an untimely end because of Her. Two, you had chased me in the library._"

"Ah, right…sorry about that…" I muttered, feeling embarrassed.

She made the sound again. _"No, don't apologize. It pleased me. Nobody else seemed to notice me except for you. I wondered why, but at the same time was afraid, and so I fled._"

"What do you want now, then?" I demanded. "I don't mean to be rude, and I feel bad for you, but I don't understand how I can help you."

"_You already have," _Darkness said. "_You have helped me by acknowledging my existence. I just get so lonely…so lonely…."_

To my surprise, she started to fade away. "_so lonely….." _she whispered. Her eyes' light stuttered, like a torch with dying batteries.

"Wait!" I cried, sorry I had been so frank with the poor ghost girl.

She unfaded, just a little bit. Her eyes stopped flickering.

"Am I dead?" I asked, this being the first thing to come to my head.

"_No. I saved you._"

"So…do I owe you or something?"

Darkness appeared to be pondering this. "_Y….esss. In order to repay me for the life debt I am owed, you must defeat Enoby. And also, you must put up with me haunting you."_

"_Haunting_ me?" I yelped. "What do you mean, haunting me?"

Darkness giggled. It came out as puffy smoke blobs. "_Just let me follow you around. I may be able to help you, and I won't do creepy things like peep at you in the bath or possess people or anything."_

I was unsure, but another ally (especially one who had already gained previous Enoby experience) could only help. "Sure," I said slowly. "Maybe we can be friends."

"_Oh, yes! We can go rollerblading, or see a movie. How about She's All That? I've never seen the beginning,_" Darkness said. She looked very, very happy, and I decided not to ruin it for her.

"Sure. Rollerblading. Sure," I said.

Darkness grinned from ear to ear. "_Here. I think you wanted this_," she said. Then, she flew towards the faraway ceiling until she reached the camera shelf. Reaching for my camera, she managed to somehow grasp it in her insubstantial hand. She drifted down and handed me the camera.

"Thanks," I said, with feeling.

Still grinning, Darkness began to fade away again. Her eyelights blinked out, but somehow, I still felt her presence.


	17. Chapter 16

(AN: I'm venturing into darker material here, loves. I'm going to be changing the rating to M instead of T. You will find out why towards the end of this chapter, but it's not going to be pretty. Anyway...I love pop music, do't hate me for it, and thanks to Gillesbie-girl for thinking "masticating" is something you do when looking at naked people.)

I decided not to tell the others about my encounter with Darkness. They would most likely not believe me, and I didn't want to scare them. When they unfroze and saw me, I explained to them that I hadn't fallen at all; I had gotten the camera and climbed down. The goffikness in the room must have been getting to them, I said.

We exited the horrible room quickly and fled from Dumbledore's office with the camera. Once outside, we looked at each other, panting slightly. "Now what?" Cassidy asked.

"We develop the photos on the camera, obviously," Tsuyuki replied. "I know a girl in Hufflepuff named Corinne Marks who loves photography. She's really good at capturing the movement in the photos."

I was confused. "But don't the photos move by themselves?"

"Yes, but if you don't do it properly then the movements are all sluggish," Tsuyuki stated, as if talking to a small child. Given her diminutive stature, I felt slightly offended by this. "Give me the camera, and I'll take it to Corrine."

I handed it over. "Thanks, everyone, for helping me out. You're the best mates a girl could want. Now, I have to go find Enoby…she might get suspicious if Hermione and I are missing for too long."

Hermione looked apprehensive. "Don't worry," I reassured her, "you won't go all Zombie again. If you do, I'll be with you, anyway."

We said goodbye to our other friends and ran off to find Enoby.

"U STUPID PREPZ" Enoby wailed at some first-years. "U need 2 luk were u r goin! U almost ran ovr mi barnd-noo bootz frum Hot Ishoo!"

I turned to Hermione and mouthed, _Hot Ishoo_? She shrugged.

We had met up with Ebony outside of the Divination room. The teacher with the strange hair from the cutting session turned out to be one Professor Trevolry…or was it Professor Sinister? I hadn't been able to tell which name she went by, as she had been addressed by both. Since meeting up, Enoby had been blabbering on and on about some guy called "Satan" (at least, I presumed it was some guy's nickname; who knows what went on in Divination?) and an encounter with "Morty McFli". I had no clue what she was talking about; though I made a mental note to steal some of whatever she must be smoking. To perform tests on it, of course, not to smoke it.

I turned to Enoby and asked her "Um, what is Hot Ishoo?"

Enoby sighed deeply enough to blow down all three of the Little Pigs' houses, and rolled her eyes in a way that suggested the whole world could never be goff enough. "OM—S, Jezzbel, Hot Ishoo is wut dey called Hot Topik in da 80z b4 it wuz Hot Topic in 1990. U need 2 b moar goff." Then, her face lit up like a horrible firework. "I NO! U shud go shopin wit us agan! And den u need 2 hav sex wit Diabolo bc uve ben goin out 4 lik FOUR DAYZ. So well buy u sum lawnjerey and goffik thongs n stuff."

It was as though she had stuck an icicle into my brain. I couldn't have heard her properly. The hair on the back of my neck prickled and I felt faint. "Wut…did u say?" I asked weakly, barely remembering to speak goffikly.

"WUT?11 r u scared uv boys' thingies r sumding? U PREP B—TCH!" Enoby shouted. "If U dont hav u-no-wut den U r a PREP and Ill have 2 kill u."

Oh wizard god. Oh wizard god, no. I could go shopping at Hot Topic and drink blood-flavored Volxemortserum by the gallon, but there was NO WAY I would have sex with Diabolo! I was NOT that kind of girl, nor did I have any interest in him sexually!

I waited until Enoby had looked away to make out with Draco, and then turned to Hermione, shaking. "What am I supposed to do?" I demanded as quietly as possible.

She looked as scared as I was. "Elisabeth…I mean, I can't believe I'm saying this, but…is there any way you could…? I mean, I need you to be in her group! We're making such progress here! I know it's horrible, but I mean…it's better than her killing you, right?"

I stared at her in shock and disbelief. Suddenly, Enoby turned back to me and grabbed my hand. "C—m on lets GO alreddy!1111" she exclaimed.

I yanked my hand from hers, blurted "I have to pee," and ran off to the girls' toilet, the bile rising in the back of my throat and hot tears running from my eyes.


	18. Chapter 17

(AN: This is not a chapter for the faint of heart. I don't want to say "lemon", but there is a scene that should not be viewed by young readers. Apologies to those wanting comedy; I've been feeling in a bit of a dark mood lately.)

After spending thirty minutes in the girls' toilets, alternating between being sick and crying, I finally emerged. My goffik makeup was running down my face, though I suspected it would gain Enoby's approval anyway.

I opened the door tentatively, hoping Enoby wouldn't be around, but…BAM! As soon as I put one toe out the door, she and Raven practically tackled me and dragged me off, shouting about Hot Topic, preps, and "spocks".

When we arrived at Hot Topic, I wasn't in the mood to shop. I shuffled around, feeling thin material of dresses and shivering at the thought of having to remove them in Diabolo's presence. I tried to quickly dart past the wall of lingerie (most of it was made of leather, another thing unique about this particular Hot Topic), but Enoby grabbed my arm. "So wut size r u? We haf 2 get u sumthing SEXY 4 Diabolo ur else it wunt be dat gud." I tried to explain to her that I was perfectly capable of buying my own undergarments, but before I could, she ducked behind me, grabbed my breasts, and squeezed!

I shrieked, pushing her away. She looked furious. "WT—? Im just tryin 2 help u!111 I tink ur a size 34B so deres not much in ur size."

Enoby grabbed one of those sheperds' crooks used to remove items from high-up racks of clothing. Waving it in the air, she managed to knock down enough leather and black lace to cover a herd of cows. Raven pounced on the pile of unmentionables and threw them willy-nilly, sorting for ones that would fit me. After some time, she stood up and thrust a mountain of garments into my unprotesting arms. I trudged off to the fitting rooms.

As I tried on the horrible, fetishist underwear, I couldn't help but start crying again. Why did I have to get mixed up with this girl? Why couldn't I just leave Hogwarts altogether and go home to Mum and Dad? Even the shame of abandoning my friends, I felt, would be better than being forced into sex with someone I utterly loathed.

I sat on the bench in the fitting room and wept for some time. Then, I heard a knock on the door. Jumping up, I shouted "Um, not done yet!"

The door creaked open. Hermione stood framed in the doorway, looking at me with a mixture of pity and apprehension on her face. "Um…I came to help you…" she said tentatively.

I was not in the mood for her after her little comment about "just do it, I need you." I turned my back to her, grabbed a bra and pants set at random, and said "I'm finished here. I don't need your help."

She looked as though I had slapped her. I threw my clothes back on and breezed past her unmoving figure.

After ringing up my purchases, we flew back to Hogwarts on our brooms. To my horror, Diabolo was waiting for us at the front of the school. He gave me one of his trademark sleazeball smiles, grabbed my arm in his sweaty, meaty hand, and led me away to the Slytherin common rooms (he had apparently, along with Hermione and Harry, transferred to Slytherin).

When we arrived in the common room (password was 'MCR Rulez'), he pointed up some stairs. "Up dere iz my bedrum. Da bahtroom iz over dere. Wen u r done chonging, c—m up 2 da bedrum an we kin hav sum fun." Before I could stop him, he leaned over and planted his lips on mine. I fought the gag reflex until he removed his mouth.

"Um…ok…" I said, sidestepping towards the toilets. My hand, gripping the plastic Hot Topic bag, grew sweaty and prickly. There was no escaping the common room without drawing the attention of the few other students in it.

I slammed the door to the toilets behind me and leaned against it, shuddering. I stumbled over to the sinks and stared into the mirror. _Okay Elisabeth_, I told my reflection. _You're going to have to suck it up and have sex with him. I know you were waiting, but it's going to help save Hogwarts. You're going to be a hero. _I began to put on the lingerie I had bought at Hot Topic (with my luck, I had picked some of the worst ones). I chanted _You're going to be a hero. It'll be over before you know it. You're going to be a hero _over and over.

I chanted and chanted, but couldn't convince myself that the words were true. I dropped my head and shuddered again. Wait….

I was shuddering, not because of Diabolo, but because the room was cold. I looked around and spotted it: an open window! My escape! As I began to dash towards my savior, the door to the toilets swung open and crashed against the wall.

Diabolo stood in the doorway, wearing only boxers. He had a nightmarish expression on his face.

"Where r u going Jezebel?" he asked ominously. "Were u trying to escape me? I don't think you're going to, u know."

I was too shocked at the fact that he had spoken normal (almost) English and too frightened to move. With terrifying speed, he approached me, until his face was right in mine.

"U look gooooood," he rumbled, licking his lips. "And it's all mine. All for me."

I slapped him in the face. He grabbed my wrist and bent it backwards with horrid strength. "Ah…._ah_…" I gasped in pain. He smiled a grimace of a smile and began to half-lead, half-drag me out of the bathroom.

He didn't stop dragging me until we were in a bedroom. Posters of Enoby's favorite bands covered the walls, which were painted black. Black candles and furniture made of bones were everywhere. I bit my lip to keep the tears from coming yet again. Of all the places I'd pictured losing my virginity in, this type of room had never appeared in my imagination.

He threw me roughly onto the untidy bed, and my teeth went through my lip. Blood gushed from the wound. He pounced on me and began to suck at my lip, apparently enjoying the taste of my blood. "I'm going 2 make you regret wanting 2 escape me…" he whispered between sucks.

His hands, which had been gripping my face, began moving….moving….touching me….

Bile rose in my throat. I shut my eyes tightly, and got slapped in the face. "Eyes open, b—tch," he growled. I widened them as far as I could go, feeling salty tears leaking from them. He grunted and resumed his violation of my body. I longed to curse him, burn his hands off, tear gashes in the body that was moving so roughly over mine. But I couldn't. My wand was in the pocket of my dress in the bathroom.

His hands stopped exploring. One rested on my breast, and his other came up to grip my throat. Not tightly, I wasn't choking; but tightly enough to make me still.

His neck bent so his mouth was next to my ear. He murmured something I could never repeat, and then….

It was the most painful experience I had ever had. I could not help but to scream and cry in pain as he thrust himself deeper, deeper. He tightened his grip on my neck, and I fell again silent. His mouth found my lip again, bringing waves of fresh pain to the wound as he pulled on it with his teeth and lips.

What seemed like years seemed to pass, burning away from my lifespan. Finally, though, he gave a strangled cry and stopped. I lay, trembling, underneath him.

He got up and began to pull on his trousers. He grinned at me, a grin so foul I closed my eyes again. "Nut so bad, rite jezbel?"

"Am…are you…can I go?" I asked, feeling my throat burn with the effort of talking.

He grunted again and nodded. I grabbed what was left of my lingerie, grabbed what hadn't been shredded by his awful hands, and fled to the toilets for the second time that day.


	19. Chapter 18

AN: I'm too lazy to write during summer. Plus, I didn't know where to go after the last chapter... but, here goes! Also, we're continuing on the emo-ness for while, but I'll soon bring the story back to normal, have no fear!

I stared once more into the mirror, searching the reflected face. It was not the face that had stared just minutes (hours?) ago out of the same mirror…this was not the face that had greeted me through my life. It was missing something. There had been, perhaps, a light in the eyes that was now extinguished. There had been, perhaps, an upward curve to the mouth that was now gone. The strange face was older than mine; the face of someone who had seen things I never had and who had lost some hope in life.

I moved my mouth, silently saying a hello to the woman in the mirror. She mouthed back a trembling hello. I touched my cheek (the woman did the same), and felt that I, too, was quaking. Returning my gaze to the mirrorwoman, I mouthed to her, "Who are you?"

She returned my question, her lightless eyes burning into mine. _Who are you?_

I couldn't answer her. The more I stared, the more she seemed to be mocking me. I ran from mirror to mirror, looking for my true reflection, but the mirrorwoman stared out at me from every one. She was in the water on the floor; she was in the handles on the toilets; she was in the faint reflection provided by the window.

I finally gave up looking for my true reflection, and I could feel her laughing at me.

Pulling on my clothes, which had been made soggy by the wet bathroom floor, I left the bathroom and exited the Slytherin common room. I didn't flee, I just walked like a normal person. Like nothing had happened. Like I couldn't still feel a burning pain where something had been stolen.

After wandering aimlessly through Hogwarts for what seemed like a year, I spotted Hermione and Tsuyuki, deep in agitated discussion. I walked over to them slowly, not attempting to interrupt their conversation. Tsuyuki noticed me and muttered something to Hermione, who whirled around.

"Elisabeth!" she cried, throwing her arms around me. A flashback to Diabolo's hands on my body made me hit Hermione's arms away, much harder that I'd intended to. She looked hurt and backed off. "Are you still angry with me? I'm really, really sorry for telling you to go off and have sex with that awful Diabolo. If we think fast, maybe we can come up with a plan so you won't have to-"

"It's too late," I said in a hollow voice. "I've already done it."

Their faces were stricken. "Oh, _Elisabeth_," Tsuyuki whispered. "You didn't really, did you?"

I tried to put on a brave face. "Yeah, but it's no big deal. It's not like I was going to be a virgin forever…." My voice trailed off. _Virgin_. That's what the mirrorwoman was missing. She was _me_….who was not a virgin anymore….and never would be again.

"But still, that's horrid," Tsuyuki said. "I mean…._ew_."

"Tsu! You're not helping!" Hermione hissed, smacking her shoulder before turning back to me. "Oh, wizard god, Elisabeth, I feel so terrible…I told you to do it and-"

I cut her off again. "No, no, it was my own free will. I'm fine. Did the….did the pictures come back from that girl? Coral?"

My friends were still giving me uneasy looks. "Corinne," Tsukuyi nervously corrected me. "She's working on them…in the meantime, I've come up with another plan. We need to figure out Enoby's true strength so we can proceed with a firmer battle plan, so…." She started rummaging around in her bag. "She says she's a vampire, and if she is, then defeating her should be pretty easy."

She pulled a huge, ornate mirror and held it up to face me.

The mirrorwoman smiled beatifically.

I blacked out.


	20. Chapter 19

(AN: Okay, okay, I promise! The story will be back to normal VERY QUICKLY. Even I am getting tired of this depressing stuff, ahahaha...I just had that idea about the whole mirror thing. Mirrorwoman is not gone yet! But Elisabeth will soon be back. :) Thanks to you all for being true and sticking with me this far. Love, love, love from Elisabeth the author.)

"Isn't there a potion or something that could help her?" I heard Tsuyuki ask Hermione. We were in the same private hospital-wing room I had been admitted to after the disastrous concert.

Hermione hesitated. "Well, there are a few. But they're horribly risky and can often do more harm than good. I don't think we should risk it."

I sat up in bed. "How long was I out?"

They turned to me. "Oh, you're awake, thank goodness...you were only out for a couple hours this time. Madam Pomfrey gave you a sedative-"

"While I was _sleeping_?"

"Yes," answered Tsuyuki, "you were thrashing a bit. She also did some magic...er...because you were bleeding rather heavily."

Hot blood rushed to my face. "You mean..."

My friends nodded simultaneoulsy. "We turned away," said Hermione apologetically.

I shook it off weakly. This was no time to be embarrassed! "What's this about a potion?" I ask instead.

A pained expression crossed their faces, like a ghost flying over the moon. "You've obviously suffered extreme mental damage from this," Hermione said in a soft voice. "Even if you won't admit it. Being raped-"

"I wasn't _raped!_" I snap. "I did it myself. It was _my_ decision!"

"There it is again," Hermione snaps back. "Why in the hell are you fighting your friends? You're beginning to act like Harry did before...before he was Enoby-fied. You're not in this alone, for Merlin's sake. You were obviously raped. Consensual sex doesn't leave damage like he left you with. And...believe me, I should know.

"Anyway! You suffered extreme mental trauma. You're denying the rape, but that won't make it go away. Normally, people don't scream when they look in the mirror! So we need to find a temporary remedy to the mental stress. You should get therapy once you're home for the summer, but right _now_, we need you to be your normal self. Which, may I add; you haven't been in quite a long time! I don't care how strong you think you are; she's affecting you. We're trying to find a sort of solution. I've read about potions that cause selective memory loss, but, as I said, they can be very bad for the person taking them. For all I know, the process could traumatize you even more than...what happened."

She stared at me, panting slightly.

I was rather angry at her. Who had saved her from Enoby's curse? Who had introduced her to normal people? Did she not get me at all?

Suddenly, it was as if a gothic candle had been lit in my mind. _Get _me? What was I thinking?! Hermione was right. Enoby was affecting me. I had lost my focus on defeating her and given in to her twisted horrors.

"You know what?" I said. "Give me the potion. I don't care about consequences, I just need to get..._him_ out of my head."

Tsuyuki let out a breath I didn't know she'd been holding. Hermione flicked her hair out of her face and averted her eyes from mine. She gazed at the wall with disdain.

"The only one I think would work in this case is a potion that causes select memory loss," she said to the wall. "You'll still have recollections of everything, except for the rape." Her voice at the word "rape" hardened, gained an edge. "It's also relatively quick to brew. I'll go and start it, shall I?"

With that, she walked out.

Tsuyuki looked at me. "She really does care about you," she explained softly, "but she feels useless because you don't want her to help you. She feels like that Enoby took away everything from her….she used to be the 'smart one', you know, always helping Harry and Ron out of trouble."

I didn't have the energy to feel bad for how I'd acted towards Hermione. I got out of the bed, wincing at soreness, and shook myself off. "Let's go to the library."

"The library?" Tsuyuki inquired, looking at me quizzically.

I nodded. There was a certain ghost who'd been known to haunt that library….and I wanted to give her an update.


End file.
